


Sanguine and Sordid

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two royals meet in secret to carry on a twisted, hidden affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine and Sordid

**Author's Note:**

> For Zelgan Week on tumblr.

They met in secret, two cloaked travelers finding their way to a house in Hyrule Castle Town that only received use or traffic in the dark of night, away from prying eyes and the scandals that would have come from their union. Such clandestine arrangements may have bothered some, but there was a thrill in meeting away and alone, their lurid affair kept secret from even those closest to them, in the passion they found in a secret home owned under the name of a long-dead Sheikah who had served the Hylian royal family. Zelda understood the need for discretion, especially as the one with the most to lose from such news coming out, and Ganondorf's more ostentatious desires leaned toward grander things.

Cuffing his wrists to the bed was not something Zelda did without great consideration. She enjoyed the sight of her leonine lover struggling against his bindings and completely at her mercy, but she also adored the way he touched her, the strength in his grip and the passion with which he acted. “Power” was more than physical strength; everything Ganondorf did was powerful, and that included how he felt emotions. His love was intense and real, reminders in the physical realm aplenty but all of the subtler aspects beneath the surface for Zelda's keen eyes to pick up. But that night, she wanted sight more than touch, and with the loud click of metal above their breaths, she cast her choice; he could direct all of his vigor into the struggle.

Ganondorf surrendered to it, fingers balled into fists as he gave a few tugs to the handcuffs, not to attempt to break free but merely see if he could; such surprises were best sprung in the heat of the moment, a reversal of their arrangement and the thorough vengeance of someone riled up and teased. But alas, the cuffs seemed sturdy enough to withstand him, and he instead tried to play it off charmingly to the princess, who straddled his bare body in nothing but a pair of white stockings, running her gloved hands aimlessly along his bulky, muscular form. "I long for the day we can meet at last in my bed."

Zelda smiled a crooked smile, leaning forward and planting a kiss to her bound lover. "Only because you want me to be the one chained up to it. Or at least..." Slipping one of her gloves off, she pressed her nails into his chest and slowly raked downward, closing her eyes to let the sounds of his groan and the clanking of his handcuffs paint the picture in her mind, his body squirming underneath the surprise pain. "You think you want me to be. I'm fairly certain I've already tamed the beast." Her other glove followed suit, and in plain view, she began to tie the fingers together.

"Don't confuse enjoyment of what we do with breaking my resolve," he snarled lowly, the stinging pain across his pec something he could bear, even if it seemed more difficult to keep in than a dagger would. He could at least express how much a dagger inconvenienced him, but it was integral to their game and to his pride that he not show Zelda any weakness or reaction, no matter how much the princess knew exactly what he felt. "Or have you forgotten our last meeting so quickly?"

Biting her lip, Zelda took a second to recall their reversal of routine, the princess being the one bound, and the ensuing ravaging that followed. It was an attempt to throw her off in the fondness of being taken and dominated, but it wouldn't work. She steeled herself, leaning forward to wrap the gloves around his eyes and tie the ends off at the side of his head, a makeshift blindfold that with his hands occupied, would do their jobs perfectly. "I gave the beast a longer leash is all."

Just because he couldn't see didn't mean he didn't know what was coming. No sooner had she settled back comfortably into her position atop his waist, pressing her rear up against his shaft and leaving it there to agonize amid warmth and softness she knew he craved, than her nails gave his other pectoral a good scratching, this time a little harder, a clear path of outward-bent skin marking where she broke through the first layer. His jaw quivered and his entire body tightened, but he didn't break, he didn't let it show. No matter how much it drove him crazy, he kept himself together.

Zelda had a dark side, even if she wouldn't admit it.. It wasn't a seed he could foster into welling corruption, but she was not the princess of light that even she often assumed herself to be. But he had looked deep into her, and the brilliant light in her heart had cast shadows upon her soul. Wisdom was not merely insight and knowledge, but the cunning to act upon it, a view of the bigger picture and its vaguely-defined 'greater good'. Courage was the uncompromising aspect, power was careless, and wisdom was the one who took the "difficult" choices. And oh, what cunning she possessed, a shrewd royal with an undercurrent of ruthlessness beneath her poise. Especially there, in control and still very ruthless, cruelly pushing his buttons and trying to bend him to her will.

He didn't want to say he was in love, but she was precisely the sort of woman he would.

Remaining composed in his lap, Zelda's thighs pressed into his hips as she eased back a little, letting his shaft find its way between her rear cheeks, the slightest roll of her hips enough of a tease to get her message across quite well. He certainly needed no help getting erect by that point, but that didn't mean she couldn't help, especially with a little taste of his girth and length serving a reminder of the fun she would have once she'd worked him over. She had enough faith in her resolve to avoid the temptations of her own as she leaned down to kiss the scratch she'd left, soft lips against rigid muscle, 'kissing better' the broken skin.

Such affection couldn't help but be followed up by more cruelty, a single nail pressing into his jawline, about halfway about joint and chin. He braced himself for the incoming pain as it dug in and dragged down, breaking the skin with ease and trailing a single line from his jaw to his collarbone, running down the length of his neck with clean precision. His body tightened again, breaths becoming sharp and jagged. The blindfold was a blessing, allowing him to hide the way his eyes tightened in the only physical expression he was allowed, because it was in secret. At least, the only one he did intentionally; the throb that the princess felt against her backside was beyond his control, and unfortunately it gave him away with ease.

Trailing the kisses up the bottom of the cut, Zelda cooed a little as she came to lie flat atop him, hands reaching around to grab his triceps and dig her nails into the skin above the clenched muscle. Little bites to his collarbone drew small marks that didn't break the skin, before she began to lick up along the damage she'd left. She was slow about it, taking her time and breaking constantly for little kisses. The cruelest part of the blindfold was that he was denied the sight of Zelda's face creeping up over his jaw, her lips stained crimson with his blood and curled into a lurid smile. Denial of such fulfillment was maddening, because he could feel precisely that against his skin, but his imagination did no justice to it.

A scarlet lip print pressed into his cheek as she gave him a kiss, marking him as hers with his own blood. Though she was not quite accepting of her darker side, she was at least aware of her unconventional interests, and the things that turned her on being far from 'normal' or becoming of royalty in the slightest. But the heavy taste in her mouth excited her as she swallowed it down, loved the way she left her marks on him, and wrenched her nails harder into his arms because of it, piercing the skin with each nail and moaning excitedly, pressing back against his shaft in a display of intense arousal. Not the reckless push of someone faltering in their intentions, but the measured brush of flesh against needier flesh. Gravity seemed to grow stronger as her body pressed more tightly, breasts squished against him, as she settled her lips to the uncut side of his neck and delivered a bite stronger than even he expected.

Zelda knew the game they were set to play for all of eternity, and so to have him at her mercy, to draw pleasure from him and from his pain, was a rush she couldn't explain, but which seemed too right to fear for even a moment. He was the embodiment of power and evil, and yet she could conquer him, play his reactions and earn his subservience, at least for a night. She needn't lock him up in a dungeon; he came to her of his own accord and surrendered to her wiles. And finally, she had inflicted enough, and between the teasing, the nails, the teeth, and the heat, he broke first, moaning and pressing his head back into the pillow, biting hard on his lip. The leonine king bent for her, and there was no accomplishment or compliment greater in all her land.

"My point exactly," she purred, lapping at the bleeding bite mark, leaving the red puncture wounds pristine with steady cleaning, each drop of red upon her tongue lighting her up, filling her with more need that served as a testament to her willpower. "You talk bold for a man who begs to be shackled and bloodied. You say you would take me to your chambers for vengeance, to keep me tied to the bed as your concubine, and yet here you are..." Her tongue slithered up to his ear, planting another red lip mark against it as her voice dropped to a low whisper. "In truth, I would have you in my own chambers, wrists pinned with light arrows, and you would serve me then just as you do now."

Submission was nothing for him to fear, secure in his strength and in the voluntary surrender of control to her, and on these moments, with the cruelty and the pain, with the glee that seemed to drip from her most husky of words, he knew he had chosen the right one to surrender to. He snarled in rebellion even as his toes curled and he throbbed once more, arousal betraying his defiance in ways she was bound to pick up on, but which she never exposed. It would have been easy to point out that he wanted it, to suspend their game and taunt him with reality, but neither wanted that. An eternity of pretense, of circling one another in intertwined fate, had ensured that it simply would not do. They had to play, to layer their destinies atop their sordid acts.

Zelda waited until she could feel the wetness around her fingers before releasing his arms, sitting upright again and bringing two of the bloodied digits to his lips. He snarled again, but nonetheless parted his gritted teeth and accepted them into his mouth, sucking his own blood dutifully off of them, quite frankly just as lit up by the taste as she was. Even when they began to pump past his lips, he kept at it, the groans turning to purrs of his own, becoming the tamed lion she wanted him to be, because when she was there he was precisely that.

With the red king finally broken, Zelda had no reason to continue teasing and denying him, which was denying herself just as much. At long last she put an end to that denial, lifting up and easing herself back a little, her free hand gripping the base of his cock and holding it steady as she tried to line his tip up with her entrance. He ached in her tight grip as she did so, and she couldn't resist giving it a few strokes just to feel him moan around her fingers as they pushed in a little deeper. It was a joy to see him so at her mercy once he finally stopped being stubborn about his submission, and she was going to take sweet advantage of every last shred of it.

She sank down onto Ganondorf slowly, shuddering and moaning as he filled her inch by inch, and all the teasing had merely been setting up the charge; the feeling of him inside of her lit the match. and by the time he was hilted inside of her, it had gone off. For Zelda, that meant nails dug into Ganondorf's sides as she desperately held to what composure she had left, her role as the cold domme just as important as his as the tamed beast king, something she had to hold onto tightly. But for Ganondorf, it meant unfurling, slamming his wrists against his bindings to the noisy metallic noises of the small chains forming a single length that went noisily taut, rapidly loosening only to tighten up again. It meant his head pulling away from the fingers sucked clean of any red upon them by his eager mouth. It meant his hips rocking upward, sheer strength alone driving the princess not only as up as his lower body could rise but perhaps an inch or so higher.

Zelda came back down more ragged, pressing her body against his and forcing him downward, punishing him with a twist of her nails into his skin. "You know better than to do that," she said, hooking her thumb into his mouth as his tongue slipped out to tend to it. "And another mistake like that will have consequences." Moving her grip from his side to his stomach, fingers settling into the grooves between individual abs, she steadied herself to begin riding her beast, to vigorously take him and use him for her own pleasure, ignoring the fringe benefit of his own for greater focus on her own amusement.

Such vigor was a treat for Ganondorf, not only because of the obvious ways in which being frantically rode was incredible, but because only he knew about it. Princess Zelda was gripping his stomach and slowly building a needy speed atop him, her slick inner walls clinging to his shaft with desperate arousal, gleeful in her abuse and binding of the Gerudo king. A vulgar and cruel side only he got to see, shattering the illusions of her public image as he saw the sordid, twisted urges lying beneath the surface, vented upon him with relish. Before long she was moving, swiftly, each time coming all the way down, feeling him buried inside her in his entirety, and unable to not moan raggedly at the sensation.

She scratched his stomach up as she rode him, having little need for balance one she had her stride, but unwilling to remove the hand from its comfortable position. It wasn't the same hard scratching she'd given to his neck or his arms; she saved such reckless ravaging for after the first round, lest she get too wound up in pursuit of multiple orgasms only to find nothing left to tear open. Occasionally she'd break the first layer of skin, but for the most part she kept a handle on herself, patiently easing him down into punishment. Her thumb withdrew from his lips, hand caressing his cheek opposite the mark she'd left, and in a display of affection and surrender, he nuzzled into his palm, grunting and groaning as her hot, slick tightness worked to do him in.

Her moans were such sweet music, and the fact she was fully in control of them and of the entire situation drove him mad. The more he submitted the more he wanted to dominate, loss of control only deepening his lust for it, and his struggles became more apparent, noisy pulls against his handcuffs, snarls and squirms that only amused the princess more as she rolled her hips, bucking frantically atop him. "Blindfolded and stubborn is a good look for you," she teased.

Their sounds, whether moans, ragged breaths, or defiant grunts, took time to conquer the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh that their frantic pace filled the bedroom with. Even feigning composure atop his cock, Zelda's sex was rough and quick, driven by too much feral lust to carry the staid look she did, but that was all integral to her part. Just as his was to struggle even as being buried inside of Zelda was precisely what he wanted.

Ganondorf's lips lifted off his teeth, baring his fangs as he snarled again. "I can think of a good look for you as well princess, and it involves a lack of air and a warm mask of—gah!" He cried out as her hand slapped across his cheek, sending his head turning to the side as she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled. His fingers tightened on reflex, nails dug into his palms as she pulled hard as she could on his hair. His defiant 'proposal' careened off into pained grunts, showing off his teeth even more as she infuriated him.

"I already warned you there would be punishment," she said, not daring to stop moving, since at that point it would hurt her just as much to be denied her end. Instead, she reached her other hand up to his collarbone, digging all her nails into his skin and raking down hard. Her grip in his hair was tested by the he shuddered and struggled, finally some fire in his motion as she scratched from collarbone down to waist, leaving five scarlet ribbons all the way down his midsection. His bucking did little to throw her off, her face gleeful as he finally gave her the real struggle, the furious attempt to seize control from beneath no matter how hopeless his situation. 

"You defy because you enjoy this, don't you?" She laughed, an edge of cruelty in her voice, which dripped with blood-lust as she brought her hand to her lips and licked her crimson prize right off her fingertips. Her mind counted off the seconds before she tugged harder again on his hair and shouted with clear, demanding regality, "I asked you a question!"

"Yes!" he screamed, specks of saliva flinging from his quivering lips as his fury shone through as much as his lust, the motion in his hips turning constructively into upward, frantic thrusts into the princess, need finally giving in with desperate, needy madness.

Which was what Zelda had wanted all along. Holding the leash of her beast, letting his fire and his power out, directed by her hand and kept constructive. His rage kept him moving, nothing able to quell the pounding he sought to deliver to her as though he were even remotely in control, and she just had to enjoy the ride, complimenting his stuttering and uneven thrusts much as she could predict. Her moans grew louder as her body heaved, her grip on his chest almost free of nails as she focused on holding him with her skin, feeling the pulse beneath and the way his heart raced. He was close.

But she was closer.

Throwing her head back, Zelda loosed a loud wail of a moan as her entire body weight slammed down to pin Ganondorf's lower body as hard to the bed as she could, but even that could barely stop the mighty hips slamming up into her, fucking her through her release in the intense and wild way she had sought. Her body lit up brilliantly, sheathed in divine flame she would never say was on some level their Pieces' resonance intensifying them, but which seemed the only explanation for the unworldly pleasures that coursed through her veins. He wasn't far behind, driven by the cries and the tightness, emptying himself into her and giving a beastly snarl as he felt the same, lacking her glimpse of insight on the matter, but too engrossed in how good it felt to consider examining it.

Slowly, they came down, Ganondorf's thrusts quickly dying out to leave the princess writhing in the afterglow atop him, watching the way his heavy, measured breaths made his muscular, bloodied chest rise and fall. Leaning forward, Zelda planted a kiss to the king's lips that was frank and sincere, dropping for a moment their game and their roles, a display of affection he gladly returned. The hand in his hair release its grip and ran softly through his glorious mane, and he wished only that he could have his hands free to return the gesture.

"You have done well," she said, pulling herself up off of his cock, her voice returning gradually to where it "belonged". Reaching up for the headboard, she slowly pulled herself upright, lower body dragging all the way up his until he could smell her dripping folds almost flush against his nose. "But before you play any more, you have to clean up your mess."


End file.
